Sailor Moon Nur du Kapitel 2 Ein geplanter Unfall
by 21SailorJupiter02
Summary: Auf der Autobahn ist durch einen Falschfahrer ein schwerer Unfall passiert. Neflite und Makoto sind beide schwer verletzt, doch Makoto schwebt in Lebensgefahr und keiner weiß, ob sie, trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen, überlebt. Als Bunny, Rei und Jedeite den Bericht über den Unfall sehen, fahren sie sofort ins Krankenhaus, doch als sie die beiden sehen, sind sie völlig geschockt.


**Nur du…**

 **Kapitel 2 Ein geplanter Unfall**

Der Sportwagen prallte heftig mit dem anderen Auto zusammen, sodass das komplette Vorderteil des Sportwagens verstört war. Die Windschutzscheibe hatte viele kleine Risse, doch ist nicht zersprungen. Neflite und Makoto waren beide schwer verletzt. Makoto war bewusstlos, hatte eine große Platzwunde, aus der Blut tropfte, und ihre Beine waren von der Polsterung des Autos eingeklemmt. Neflite, allerdings, war bei Bewusstsein. Er hatte ebenfalls eine große Platzwunde am Kopf, doch sein Aufprall wurde ein wenig durch den Schutz, der aus dem Lenkrad kam, abgefangen und deswegen hatte er keine schlimmen Verletzungen am Kopf. Seine Arme jedoch, waren von den Scherben aus der Fensterscheibe, an seiner Seite, zerkratzt und Blut tropfte seine Arme hinunter. Alles war ein grauenvolles Bild und Neflite wünschte sich, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum war, als er schwach zu Makoto sah. Nach kurzer Zeit trafen sofort Rettungswagen, Feuerwehr und Polizei ein. Die Feuerwehr befreite Neflite und Makoto aus dem Auto und die Notärzte legten beide auf eine Trage und versorgten sie dort. Neflite war noch weiterhin bei Bewusstsein, als der Arzt ihn versorgte, doch durch den hohen Blutverlust wegen der Schnitte an seinen Armen, verlor er nun ebenfalls das Bewusstsein. Die Rettungswagen fuhren mit Neflite und Makoto los und brachten beide ins Krankenhaus, wo sie nun genauer untersucht wurden. Wenig später stellte sich heraus, dass Neflite einen gebrochenen Arm, schwere Schnittwunden an den Armen, eine schwere Platzwunde am Kopf und ein Schleudertrauma hatte. Makoto hingegen, hatte Glück im Unglück. Die Ärzte wunderten sich bereits, dass Neflite so gut davongekommen war und Makoto den Unfall, trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen, überlebte. Sie hatte beide Beine gebrochen, eine schwere Platzwunde am Kopf, die den Ärzten Sorgen bereitete, da die Blutung nicht stoppte, ein starkes Schleudertrauma und jedoch von einer größeren Scherbe eine große Schnittwunde am Unterleib, was den Ärzten ebenfalls Sorgen bereitete und da Makotos Körper noch nicht genug Kraft hatte, musste sie zusätzlich noch künstlich beatmet werdenWährend der Untersuchungen kam Neflite langsam wieder zu sich und fragte die Ärzte, wo er war. Sie antworteten ihm, dass er im Krankenhaus war und erklärten ihm, was passiert war. Neflite erinnerte sich und begann sofort sich Vorwürfe wegen des Unfalls zu machen, doch die Ärzte beruhigten ihn. „Der Fahrer des anderen Autos war schuld. Er fuhr auf der falschen Fahrbahn und ist deswegen mit Ihrem Auto zusammengeprallt. Sie trifft keine Schuld, also machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe.", beruhigte ihn der Arzt und beendete die Untersuchung. Neflite sah den Arzt schwach an und fragte ihn, wie es dem Fahrer ging, doch der Arzt sagte ihm, dass er am Unfallort verstorben ist. „Normalerweise hätten Sie und Ihre Freundin den Unfall ebenfalls nicht überlebt, deswegen hatten Sie riesiges Glück.", teilte der Arzt Neflite mit, welcher leicht nickte und schließlich fragte, wann er zu Makoto könnte. „Sie sollten sich zuerst ausruhen und Ihre Freundin braucht ebenfalls erstmal viel Ruhe. Sie muss sich erst etwas von den schweren Verletzungen erholen und Sie müssen das ebenfalls. Wenn die Nacht gut verläuft, dann dürfen Sie morgen Mittag zu ihr, aber früher auf keinen Fall. Ob es in der Nacht zu Komplikationen kam, werde ich Ihnen morgen früh sagen, aber jetzt kann ich Ihnen noch nichts sagen." „Wie geht es ihr denn?" „Nun ja, Ihre Freundin hat sehr schwere Verletzungen erlitten und ihr Zustand ist zurzeit auch noch nicht zufriedenstellend. Sie ist immernoch ohne Bewusstsein und muss künstlich beatmet werden, da ihr Körper noch zu schwach ist, was die ganze Sache zusätzlich noch schwierig macht und sie hat auch 2 schwere Wunden, die uns große Sorgen bereiten, aber morgen kann ich Ihnen auf jedenfall genaueres sagen. Ruhen Sie sich jetzt erstmal aus und dann sehen wir uns morgen früh wieder.", antwortete der Arzt und Neflite nickte. Der Arzt sagte Neflite, dass er nun zu einem anderen Patienten müsse und verließ das Zimmer des Braunhaarigen. Als die Tür zuging, liefen Neflite Tränen die Wangen herab. _Bitte, mein Engel…du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen…ich liebe dich doch…lass mich nicht allein, ich bitte dich…kämpfe, mein kriegerischer Engel…sei stark, wie sonst auch immer…tu es für mich…_ , dachte Neflite und schloss weinend die Augen und dachte die ganze Zeit an Makoto. Nach ein paar Stunden schlief Neflite schließlich auch ein, doch die Erinnerung an den Unfall und an das grauenvolle Bild, quälten ihn ihm Traum weiterhin. Das blonde Mädchen mit den Zöpfen saß in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett und hatte den Fernsehr laufen. Sie schaute nicht auf den Bildschirm, sondern hatte die Augen geschlossen und Tränen tropften in ihren Schoß, doch nun kam der Unfallbericht, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Jetzt die Nachrichten. Um ca. 15:56 Uhr ist ein schwerer Unfall passiert. Ein Falschfahrer ist mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in einen roten Sportwagen gefahren. Der junge Fahrer des Sportwagens wurde schwer verletzt, aber die, ebenfalls junge, Beifahrerin wurde lebensbedrohlich verletzt und beide wurden sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Der Falschfahrer verstarb noch am Unfallort. Der Zustand der Verletzten ist noch unklar. Weitere Informationen folgen.", berichtete ein Reporter und ein Bild von Neflites zerstörtem Sportwagen wurde gezeigt, worauf Bunny sofort geschockt aufmerksam wurde und nach dem Telefon griff, um bei Rei anzurufen. _Das kann nicht sein…das darf einfach nicht sein!_ , dachte sie und Rei hob schließlich ab. „Rei?!", platzte es aus Bunny heraus und Rei wusste sofort, was Bunny wollte. „Wir haben es grade gehört, Bunny. Jedeite und ich fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus. Sollen wir dich abholen?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und Bunny willigte sofort ein. Beide legten sofort auf und Rei und Jedeite kamen nach kurzer Zeit bei Bunny an und nahmen sie mit. Als sie beim Krankenhaus ankamen, sprangen alle sofort aus dem Auto und rannten zum Empfang. Die Sekretärin sagte ihnen die Zimmernummern und Jedeite lief zu seinem Bruder und Bunny und Rei zu Makoto. Bunny, Rei und Jedeite wurde die entsprechende Kleidung für die Intensivstation gegeben und Bunny und Rei standen nun vor Makotos Zimmer. Allein der Blick durch die Scheibe war für Bunny reine Folter, da sie ihre braunhaarige große Freundin nie so schwach und hilflos gesehen hatte, sondern stark, mutig und fröhlich. „Sie sieht so furchtbar aus…ich hab Makoto noch nie so hilflos und schwach gesehen…", sagte Bunny weinend, ging mit Rei in das Zimmer und setzte sich an Makotos Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Makoto…", flüsterte sie und weinte. Rei stellte sich an das Bettende und hielt sich an der Stange fest, während sie auf den Boden sah. „Das kannst du uns nicht antun, Makoto…du musst bei uns bleiben…bleib bei Neflite…tu ihm das nicht an…er würde das niemals ertragen, wenn du stirbst, Makoto…", sagte Rei und auch ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen herab. Jedeite stand in derselben Position, wie Rei, an Neflites Bett und dachte, dass er schlief, da er die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Was machst du für Sachen, Bruder. Reiß dich zusammen, Makoto braucht dich. Gib ihr Kraft und Lebenslust, damit sie sich nicht aufgibt und kämpft. Ich weiss ganz genau, dass du es nicht aushalten würdest, wenn sie stirbt, also sei für sie da!", sagte Jedeite ernst, doch er wusste nicht, dass Neflite alles mitbekommen hatte. „Das werde ich, Bruder.", sagte Neflite schwach und sah Jedeite an, der aufsah. „Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir?", fragte der blonde Mann und sah Neflite an. „Ich muss doch hören, wenn mein kleiner Bruder mit mir meckert.", sagte Neflite und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Es könnte besser sein, aber wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort mit ihr tauschen. Der Arzt meinte, dass ihr Zustand nicht zufriedenstellend ist, da sie zum einen 2 schwere Wunden hat, die ihnen wohl große Sorgen bereiten und zum anderen muss sie auch…künstlich beatmet werden, weil ihr Körper zu schwach ist….Ich würde am liebsten sofort zu ihr gehen, wenn ich könnt, aber der Arzt meinte, dass ich, je nachdem, wie die Nacht abläuft, erst Morgen zu ihr darf…aber ich versteh nicht warum. Mir geht es gut genug, um zu ihr zu gehen.", sagte Neflite verzweifelt und war immernoch sehr schwach. „Das glaube ich dir. Wenn Rei hier liegen würde, dann würde ich bestimmt auch so denken. Das ist Quatsch, Neflite! Ich sehe doch, wie du hier liegst. Der Arzt wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum du erst Morgen zu ihr darfst, außerdem liegst du auf der Intensivstation, genau wie sie, also kann es dir noch nicht so gut gehen, wie du sagst. Ihr müsst Euch beide ausruhen, also versuch nochmal etwas zu schlafen. Bunny und Rei werden gleich wahrscheinlich noch kurz zu dir kommen, aber ich werde mal kurz nach Makoto sehen.", sagte Jedeite und ging zu seinem Bruder und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Halt die Ohren steif, Bruder. Du schaffst das und Makoto schafft das auch. Wir sehen uns später.", fügte er hinzu und Neflite bedankte sich bei ihm und er verabschiedete sich auch von Jedeite. Der blonde Mann ging aus dem Zimmer und Bunny und Rei waren, wie Jedeite es ihm sagte, noch kurz bei Neflite und Jedeite war kurz bei Makoto. Nachdem die zwei Mädchen noch mit Neflite sprachen, trafen sich die 3 am Eingang des Krankenhauses und Jedeite und Rei setzten Bunny zu Hause ab und fuhren ebenfalls nach Hause. An irgendeinem Ort in der Stadt waren zwei Personen und sprachen über den Unfall. „Und? Hat es funktioniert?", fragte eine Person und sah die andere Person ernst an. „Ja, er ist tot. Ich hab ihm etwas ins Getränk gemischt und dann ist er auf die Gegenfahrbahn gefahren. Der nächste Schritt folgt bald. Die Kleine und ihr Freund werden uns auch nicht mehr im Weg stehen, also haben wir freie Bahn.", antwortete die andere Person zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung und die eine Person nickte. „Sehr gut, also mach es, wie geplant. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte die Person und verschwand im nächsten Moment auch wieder.

Irgendwoanders, wo Seiya, Yaten und Taiki auf der Erde ankamen.

„Es tut so gut wieder hier zu sein." „Ja, das finde ich auch. Lasst uns direkt zu den Mädchen gehen. Sie haben sich ja häufig im Tempel getroffen, also lasst uns dort anfangen.", sagten Seiya und Taiki und die 3 machten sich auf den Weg zum Tempel. Die 3 kamen am Tempel an und Seiya konnte bereits Rei sehen, die mit einem traurigen Gesicht den Platz kehrte und einen blonden Mann, der ihr dabei half. „Da ist Rei.", sagte Seiya zu Yaten und Taiki und die 3 näherten sich dem Paar. Jedeite sah Reis traurigen Blick und nahm sie in den Arm. „Makoto und Neflite wird es bald besser gehen, Rei. Das versprech ich dir, Rei…", versuchte Jedeite sie ein wenig aufzumuntern und sah Seiya, Yaten und Taiki die Treppen hochkommen. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Jedeite sofort und sah zu den 3en. Rei krallte sich an Jedeite fest und sah auf, als sie Jedeites Worte hörte. „Seiya, Yaten, Taiki…? Aber was…was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Rei, als sie die 3 erblickte und Jedeite sah sie leicht verwirrt an. „Du kennst die 3?", fragte er und Rei nickte. „Ja, wir waren vor 3 Jahren mit ihnen sehr gut befreundet und haben gegen Galaxia gekämpft. Es war Seiya, von dem wir heute morgen gesprochen haben.", erklärte Rei und Jedeite sah zu Seiya. „Er ist es also? Der Grund, weswegen Bunny so fertig ist?", sagte der blonde Mann und sah Seiya ein wenig skeptisch an, der widerrum gar nicht wusste, wovon Jedeite sprach. „Wieso ist mein Schätzchen denn fertig? Und wo ist sie, Rei? Ich will sofort zu ihr.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt und sah Rei an. Die Schwarzhaarige sah Seiya ebenfalls an, doch schluckte hart und bekam Tränen in den Augen. „Sie sollte in ihrem Haus sein, aber ich würde sie an deiner Stelle erst in Ruhe lassen…es…ist etwas schreckliches passiert, was sie erst…verarbeiten muss…", sagte sie leise und wendete den Blick ab. Seiya, Yaten und Taiki waren verwirrt und wussten nicht, was Rei meinte, weswegen Yaten sofort nachfragte, was passiert war. Jedeite wusste, wie sehr das Geschehene Rei belastete, also übernahm er das Reden für sie. „Ihr kennt bestimmt Makoto. Ihren Freund, also meinen Bruder, kennt ihr wahrscheinlich nicht. Sein Name ist Neflite. In den Nachrichten wurde gesagt, dass ein Falschfahrer mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in den Sportwagen, wo beide drinnengesessen haben, gefahren ist. Der Fahrer ist gestorben, aber Neflite und Makoto haben überlebt. Die Ärzte sagten, dass sie sich schon wunderten, dass Makoto, trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen, den Unfall überlebt hat, allerdings schwebt sie immernoch in Lebensgefahr und ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Neflite geht es ein wenig besser, aber er macht sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass er an dem Unfall und Makotos Verletzungen Schuld sei.", erzählte Jedeite den 3 Männern und hielt Rei weiterhin im Arm. Alle 3 waren vollkommen geschockt und sagten erstmal nichts. Taiki war der Erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. „Ich…gehe davon aus, dass Makoto überlebt hat, will sie eine Sailor Kriegerin ist. Wir sind von Natur aus _„schwer zu töten"_ , da wir zum Leben erweckte Sterne sind.", erklärte Taiki und Jedeite nickte und sagte, dass er es bereits wusste. „Dann lasst uns erst ins Krankenhaus fahren und dann die anderen suchen. Makoto war schließlich auch unsere Freundin.", sagte Seiya und Yaten und Taiki stimmten ihm zu und sie verabschiedeten sich von Rei und Jedeite und gingen zum Krankenhaus. „Das waren also die 3 von denen ihr gesprochen habt." „Ja, das waren sie. Wir waren so gut wie immer zusammen und sie waren auch eigentlich so gut wie immer für uns da. Besonders Seiya." „Ich verstehe", sagte Jedeite leise und die beiden widmeten sich wieder dem Kehren. Die 3 Männer fuhren ins Krankenhaus und Yaten und Taiki gingen zuerst zu Makoto und Seiya ging zu Neflite. Am Eingang der Intensivstation bekam Seiya die entsprechende Kleidung und ging in Neflites Zimmer. Neflite wurde in dem Moment wach, in dem Seiya ins Zimmer kam und fragte ihn sofort wer er war. „Mein Name ist Seiya. Ich bin ein guter Freund Ihrer Freundin und hab von Rei und Ihrem Bruder von dem Unfall erfahren.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und sah Neflite an. „Sie sind also dieser Seiya? Mein Name ist Neflite. Wir haben heute morgen von Ihnen und Ihren Brüdern gesprochen. Sie sind es, der in Bunny verliebt ist, hab ich recht?" „Ja, das bin ich. Rei sagte mir, ich solle Bunny zuerst in Ruhe lassen, wegen dem Unfall, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich will sie unbedingt wiedersehen." „Dann gehen Sie zu ihr. Es wird ihr gut tun Sie wiederzusehen. Sie vermisst Sie sehr." „Das tut sie?", fragte Seiya, aber dann bemerkte er, dass er nur von sich und Bunny sprach. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich nur von uns rede. Viel wichtiger ist, wie es Ihnen geht.", entschuldigte der Schwarzhaarige sich und Neflite lächelte schwach. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Wie es mir geht, ist aber nicht von Bedeutung. Makoto ist zurzeit am wichtigsten. Sie muss einfach wieder aufwachen und das alles überleben. Ich könnte mir niemals verzeihen, wenn sie wegen des Unfalls stirbt und wenn sie stirbt, dann tu ich es auch…", sagte Neflite traurig und Seiya verstand seine Gefühle. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen…aber das wichtigste ist vorallem jetzt, dass Sie, sobald es möglich ist, zu ihr gehen und für sie da sind. Sie muss spüren, dass Sie sie wiederhaben wollen und dass sie gebraucht wird, damit sie kämpft. Ich kenne Makoto und sie war immer eine Kämpferin. Zeigen Sie es ihr.", ermutigte Seiya Neflite, welcher dankbar nickte. „Das werde ich. Ich danke Ihnen, Seiya.", bedankte er sich und lächelte leicht. Seiya lächelte ebenfalls und sagte:"Dafür brauchen Sie mir nicht zu danken. Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, dann gehe ich jetzt zu Makoto, damit Sie sich ausruhen können. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Besserung, Neflite". „Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Danke, auf Wiedersehen.", verabschiedete Neflite sich und Seiya ging aus dem Zimmer. Als die Tür sich schloss, schloss Neflite die Augen und kleine Tränen liefen erneut seine Wangen herab. _Bleib bei mir, mein Engel…du siehst doch, das du gebraucht wirst…_ , dachte der Braunhaarige verzweifelt und wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos und unbrauchbar. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zu Makoto und setzte sich kurz an ihr Bett. Yaten und Taiki waren bereits aus dem Zimmer raus und waren nun auf dem Weg zu Neflites Zimmer. Seiya war schockiert über Makotos furchtbaren Anblick, denn auch er hatte die braunhaarige große Freundin nie so schwach und hilflos gesehen, sondern stark, mutig und fröhlich. Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte kurz seine Hand auf Makotos und drückte sie. _„Du musst wieder aufwachen, Makoto. Neflite würde es niemals ertragen, wenn du sterben solltest. Er braucht dich, das merkt man deutlich und er liebt dich über alles. Als ich vorhin bei ihm war, sagte er, dass es nicht von Bedeutung sei, wie es ihm ginge, sondern dass es viel wichtiger sei, wie es dir geht. Er meinte zu mir, dass er es sich niemals verzeihen könnte, wenn du wegen des Unfalls sterben solltest und falls du wirklich sterben solltest…dann würde er es auch, sagte er mir. Er leidet sehr unter deinem Zustand. Versprich mir, dass du wieder aufwachst und bei Neflite bleibst, Makoto."_ , sagte Seiya leise zu Makoto und hoffte, dass sie seine Worte möglicherweise hörte.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
